


Shameless

by scorperion21



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, albus is shameless, james is a little shit but i love him, pain potion, scorpius is endeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorperion21/pseuds/scorperion21
Summary: Albus lands himself in St Mungo's after a potioning accident, and he finds out some very interesting and not-at-all embarrassing things he said whilst on pain potion.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that quote that's like:  
> "You had to much too drink last night"  
> "I didn't drink that much!"  
> "You were flirting with [X]"  
> "So? They're my [partner/wife/boyfriend etc.]"  
> "You asked if they were single and cried when they said they weren't!"
> 
> (also does anyone know where this is actually from?? I can only find it on incorrect quotes tags)

The first thing Albus is aware of when he wakes up is the bright white light shining from the ceiling, and the quiet chatter of what he assumes is Scorpius’ radio. Scrunching his eyes up against the light, he shifts on to his side and throws his arm out to cuddle against Scorpius before they both have to wake up for the day. 

Rather than colliding with the warm body of his boyfriend, his arm falls against nothing, and he reluctantly and confusedly opens his eyes again. 

Instead of their bedroom and his boyfriend, he sees the stark white of hospital walls, his parents and Lily, and realises that the quiet talking he can hear is that of a variety of Healers, patients and family. He has also registered a dull throbbing pain on his face. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Albus says, but it just comes out as an unintelligible mumble. 

“Hey there sleepy head.” his mum’s voice is gentle, and her tone that of a person speaking to someone much younger than Albus’ twenty years. Albus finds he doesn’t mind though, as he’s the most confused he can ever remember being in his life. 

Albus tries again as he carefully hauls himself into a sitting position, “What’s going on?” 

Actual words come out this time, but his voice sound weak, and a sharp pain pulls through his cheek as he speaks. 

Harry and Ginny exchange concerned glances, and for the first time Albus feels panic shoot through him. Clearly, he is in St Mungo’s but for what reason he finds he genuinely doesn’t know. 

“Do you remember what happened yesterday?” it is Lily, the youngest of them all, who asks Albus this, her voice equal parts concerned and soothing. 

Albus’ eyebrows knot together as he casts his mind back to the previous day. It all comes back to him in a rush; deciding to work from home for the day because Scorpius wasn’t working until the evening, getting over excited because he thought he had found an ingredient to counteract the smoking side effects of a Pepper Up Potion, delightedly rushing to tell Scorpius which had caused him to be distracted from his potioning longer than was wise, his cauldron exploding. He remembers little after that, only Scorpius’ frantic shouts and a pain on his face that was so unbearable he had passed out. 

“My potion blew up?” he says tentatively, hoping that that is all that happened, and the explosion hadn’t resulted in anything worse (he has a brief fear that his and Scorpius’ flat is no more, but he thinks that’s probably ridiculous. He wasn’t using anything _that_ volatile). 

“Yeah, there was a small explosion. How are you feeling?” Lily is asking the questions again, but both his parents seem to have relaxed a little as they realise he can actually remember what happened. 

“My face hurts.” Albus says, and raises a hand as though to touch the offending area. Ginny immediately grabs his hand. 

“Don’t touch it, it’s still healing. You got quite badly burnt from the potion.” she explains. 

“How badly?” Albus is panicking again; has images flashing through his mind of terrible scars, of Scorpius turning away from him in disgust, of a lifetime of being stared at for how he looks and not just because of who he is. 

“Nothing that they can’t fix.” Ginny says firmly, squeezing his hand from where they are still joined on the bedspread. 

“Can I see?” Albus doesn’t think his mum would lie to him, but he wants to double check anyway. Ginny seems to understand and nods, letting go of his hand to take a small compact mirror out of her bag. 

Albus takes the mirror and angles his face to see better, but there is nothing really to look at, just a thick orange paste on his left cheek and stretching across his forehead. 

“You’re lucky Scorpius was at home, he brought you straight in and they managed to fix you up pretty quickly. They said the paste should stop any scarring and will clear everything up in about a day or so.” Harry explains. “If it hurts that badly the Healer said you can have some more pain potion.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not that bad, thanks though.” Albus says, handing the mirror back to Ginny. He leans back on his pillows, feeling a little despondent now. He was so _sure_ he was onto something with his potion, and he hasn’t blown up a cauldron since his second year at Hogwarts. Ginny takes Albus’ hand again and squeezes it. 

“Scorpius said he’ll be along in a bit when he has a break. James will be back soon, he’s just nipped to the café to get us some coffee.” she is trying her best to pull Albus out of his own thoughts, and he smiles at her gratefully, but he stops quickly because another twinge of pain runs across his cheek. 

As though Ginny has summoned her oldest son, James enters the ward, levitating four cardboard takeaway cups in front of him. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” he exclaims as the coffee cups float gently in front of their intended recipient, and takes a seat around Albus’ little bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay, thanks. My face hurts a bit but it’s not too bad.” Albus tries to smile again, but it hurts too much so he stops. James is looking at him as though he is expecting more. 

“What?” 

“That’s it? You’re not feeling embarrassed?” James is smirking at him, and Albus’ eyebrows knot together. Okay, so he _had_ exploded his cauldron, but that wasn’t _that_ embarrassing – after all, he hadn’t been a qualified potioneer for that long really. In one of James’ first training sessions with the Appleby Arrows, James had gotten so over enthusiastic he had accidentally fallen over his broom and face planted the floor on his dismount (which Albus and Lily _love_ to tease him about whenever they get chance). 

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Albus asks. If possible, James’ smirk gets bigger. 

“Oh, they haven’t _told_ you!” it is more a statement than a question, but Harry answers anyway, frowning. 

“No James, we haven’t told him.” 

“Told me what?” Albus demands, his head swivelling between all four of his family members. He thinks he should be worried again, but his emotions have manifested into anger instead. Why would his family keep anything from him? Especially if it’s to do with his own health. Apparently James, the one who has always teased and made fun of him the most, is also the only one who thinks they should be honest with him. 

“You were _incredibly_ high on pain potion yesterday when we came to visit you.” James is grinning now, and Albus can feel a flush rising up his neck. He has heard that people often say stupid things when they’ve taken pain potion; and more often than not can’t remember what they’ve said when they come down. 

“Merlin, what happened?” Albus is almost fearful to know the answer, but if he’s said something to someone he can take back, he would rather know. 

“Well, Scorpius came to visit you while he was on his break last night. You were flirting with him.” James takes the handle again. 

Albus relaxes slightly and rolls his eyes. “So what you idiot, he’s my boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, except you asked him if he was single and you cried when he said he wasn't.” James is clearly enjoying this story, and Lily can’t suppress a smile now. 

“That did _not_ happen.” Albus says hotly, mortified. 

“It did!” James crows, laughing, and Lily giggles too. 

“You cried for about fifteen minutes.” Lily’s eyes are earnest, and Albus groans, looking at his parents for confirmation. He can’t help but notice the twitch of his dad’s lips where he’s trying not to laugh, and Ginny nods. 

“You did, Al. Sorry, we thought if you couldn’t remember it we wouldn’t tell you.” his mum smiles kindly, but he can see mirth dancing behind her eyes. Albus feels like an idiot. He can just imagine him spouting his mouth off in front of his family and his boyfriend, and he cringes so hard he’s surprised it doesn’t make his face hurt again. 

“Merlin, that is _awful._ What did Scorpius say?” 

“Oh, he was _very_ sweet about it. He sat with you the whole time and gave you a cuddle and you calmed down very quickly.” Ginny reassures him. 

“ _Please_ someone find him and tell him I don’t think I can see him for at _least_ a week.” Albus whines, and they all laugh. 

“Like you could last a week without seeing each other.” Harry says, smiling knowingly and Albus smiles a small smile back. 

“You also went on a _spectacular_ drug fuelled rant about how Slytherins make the best Healers.” James says, grinning. 

“And about how the world is really unfair to werewolves.” Lily puts in solemnly. 

“And how you think the name of some potions are really pretentious.” Harry adds. 

“Okay, okay, please stop!” Albus puts his hands up as though surrendering, and they all laugh again. 

“It was literally the highlight of my year.” James sighs happily, and Albus flips him off. 

“You can’t be mean to me I’m literally in hospital.” Albus tries to pout, but it pulls his cheek and he winces instead. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain?” Ginny asks, concerned and frowning. 

“I think you should Al.” James says seriously, but his eyes flash with laughter. Albus scowls and crosses his arms. Although this had been funny at the start, it is now starting to grate on him a bit. Sometimes he feels like he’s always the butt of the family joke, the one they always poke fun at, _especially_ by James. And what irritates him the most is that nobody ever seems to notice how much he _hates_ it and how sad and lonely and isolated it makes him feel. 

The door to the ward opens again, and a flash of Healer robes and blond hair makes Albus relent a little. Okay, maybe there is _one_ person who always knows how he is feeling, and knows how much he hates being teased. Scorpius always sticks up for him, and is quick to shut James down when he is becoming too much for Albus to handle. 

Scorpius is smiling at him before he even reaches his bedside, and Albus uncrosses his arms as his face relaxes on a natural reflex at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Hey, how’s my favourite patient doing?” Scorpius asks once he reaches the family, sitting beside Albus on the bed to curl an arm around Albus’ shoulders and press a fleeting kiss into his unruly mop of hair. 

“Okay.” Albus winds his arms around Scorpius’ waist and squeezes him tightly for a second. 

“Yeah, are you sure?” Scorpius pulls away from Albus, his Healer mode professional even around his boyfriend. “Have you got a headache at all?” 

Albus shakes his head, but Scorpius lights his wand with a flick of his wrist anyway and holds it up to Albus’ face to peer into his eyes (Albus notes how _un-_ romantic this is). 

“Please follow the light with your eyes but don’t move your head.” Scorpius instructs, and Albus does as he’s told. Scorpius nods, seemingly satisfied with something, as he puts his wand away and then puts two of his fingers on the inside of Albus’ wrist. 

“My hand is a little bit further down Scor.” Albus says, wiggling his fingers as though to demonstrate his point (although with three years Healer training Albus hopes Scorpius knows where to find a human hand). Instead of taking his hand as Albus is hoping he will – holding hands with Scorpius is one of Albus’ favourite things in life – Scorpius just rolls his eyes, but does so fondly and with a small smile on his face. 

“I’m taking your pulse, behave!” 

“My pulse is _fine_ Scorpius, it’s my face that’s the issue.” Albus says, and wriggles out of Scorpius’ grip so he can take his hand anyway. 

“Albus! Some people have weird side effects from the pain potion I’m just checking everything’s fine.” Scorpius scolds him, but he doesn’t let go, and Albus tugs him closer again. Albus doesn’t usually feel comfortable sharing emotions (especially what he considers to be ‘vulnerable’ ones), but Scorpius always makes him feel safe, and always makes him know that whatever he is feeling is valid. And right now he is still a little scared, and in more pain than he cares to admit to his family. 

Albus rests his unhurt cheek against Scorpius’ robed arm and squeezes his hand. “Please can you just be my boyfriend and not a Healer?” 

Scorpius acquiesces immediately; relaxes against Albus and kisses his head again. “Of course, if you _promise_ you feel okay, and you’re not in too much pain.” 

“Promise.” 

“And you don’t think you’ve had any weird side effects?” Albus can tell that Scorpius is still itching to take his pulse, and check anything and everything else that he thinks is necessary. And Albus appreciates it, he really does, but the only Healing he wants from Scorpius right now is a cuddle. 

“I don’t Scor, really.” Albus tugs Scorpius again until Scorpius is sat with his arm curled around Albus’ shoulder, and Albus is tucked firmly at his side. 

“That’s not quite true though is it Albus?” James is smiling his shit-eating grin, and Albus wants to scowl again. One, because he can guarantee he knows where this is going, and two, because of the way Scorpius stiffens. They don’t lie to each other, that’s their entire thing. 

“What do you mean?” Scorpius’ voice is concerned, and Albus can’t tell if it’s his boyfriend or the Healer that’s speaking. 

“Well, Al couldn’t quite remember everything that had happened yesterday. Mostly the stuff after he woke up but was still on pain potion.” James is smiling, as though happy that he has imparted this embarrassing revelation. 

However, Scorpius just laughs that happy, carefree laugh that still makes Albus’ heart skip a beat. “That’s okay, most people can’t remember what they’ve said when they come down, especially when it’s as strong as the one Albus took.” 

“See, I told you!” Lily exclaims, and Harry and Ginny both smile with pride. Since Scorpius had become a fully qualified Healer just a few months earlier, Lily has begun to show a strong interest in following in his footsteps. She had been dogging the Healer’s with questions the whole time they had been waiting for Albus to wake up.

James looks disappointed in Lily and Scorpius’ responses, and Albus can’t help but feel a little smug. Although he and James more often than not do get along very well now, sometimes it is difficult to get rid of that sibling rivalry feeling. 

“They did tell me what happened though. I’m really sorry if it was awkward for you Scor.” Albus feels it best to let Scorpius know that he knows what happened, as he doesn’t want it to become this weird unspoken thing between them. He knows Scorpius will not want to upset him, but neither will he want to keep a secret from him. 

Scorpius looks a little relieved, and Albus can tell it is because he was pondering the exact dilemma Albus knew he would be. 

“It’s okay, it was quite sweet really. Your awkward attempts at flirting were very endearing, especially when you said I was the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.” Scorpius is smiling kindly, and Albus doesn’t feel as embarrassed as he thinks he should (especially as his treacherous family have burst into peals of laughter). 

“You _are_ the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Albus says quietly, and Scorpius laughs too before pressing a kiss to Albus’ nose. 

“And _you’re_ the prettiest boy _I’ve_ ever seen.” Scorpius rubs his hand up and down Albus’ arm comfortingly, and adds “And don’t worry, I managed to convince the Ward Healer not to file a harassment claim against you.” 

“What? For calling you pretty?” Albus is alarmed, thinking he has upset Scorpius’ employers, and wonders now whether they should be quite so entwined while Scorpius is in uniform and on shift. 

Scorpius laughs. “No, for-” 

“We haven’t told him that bit Scorpius.” Harry interrupts, rushed and warning. Scorpius stops talking immediately, and he flushes a little pink in the face as he snaps his mouth shut. 

“What are you talking about? I thought you’d told me everything.” Albus’ voice is accusatory, and he knows he might be being petty but he is annoyed again.

“This must have happened after I’d left!” James is ecstatic, looking between his parents, Lily and Scorpius.

“It’s nothing love, really its fine.” Scorpius’ voice is soft, and he brings his hand up to stroke his fingers soothingly through Albus’ hair. Albus doesn’t know whether to believe him, and he is starting to feel vulnerable again, but Scorpius seems to realise what’s wrong.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you?”

Albus contemplates for a second, before deciding it can’t make him feel any _worse,_ so he nods. Lily giggles and James is already grinning at the prospect of what Scorpius is going to say. Scorpius glances for a second at Harry and Ginny as though asking permission, and Albus thinks he might regret his decision, but he stares resolutely at Scorpius anyway. Scorpius looks a little awkward, but smooths Albus’ hair again (apparently, that is calming for the both of them).

“Well, the Ward Healer decided the flirting was harmless once I explained you were my boyfriend and I thought it was cute. But she really drew the line when I walked away and you shouted after me that I have legs for days and an arse that won’t quit.”

James immediately bursts into laughter (and there is more laughter from Lily, and even Harry and Ginny are trying and failing to suppress grins), and it takes a beat while Albus digests what Scorpius has said and he takes a minute on how best to react.

“Wow, high me is _bold_. I should have blown up my cauldron a long time ago, we might have gotten together sooner.” is what he decides on, and Scorpius lets out a snort of laughter which is entirely gratifying.

“You weren’t _bold_ Albus, you were _shameless_. And I _much_ prefer you awkward and sweet and telling me I’m pretty.” Scorpius nuzzles his nose against Albus’ unharmed cheek, and Albus smiles as wide as his injury will permit (which is still not very far).

“I think I much prefer me that way too.”

“Well I _definitely_ don’t.” James offers light heartedly.

“Okay, that’s _enough_ James!” Harry admonishes. In the ensuing bickering between the rest of the members of his family, Albus shuffles impossibly closer to Scorpius.

“I was right about those other things though; you do have lovely legs and a _fantastic_ arse.” Albus whispers.

Scorpius’ red cheeks clash horribly with his Healer robes, but Albus thinks it is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little fic! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @Scorperion21


End file.
